One Night Only
by Serendipity Kat
Summary: She left him at the airport several years ago. What happens when he comes to New York and meets up with her? Prequel to Picture Perfect Memories. Please read/review! Finchel romance, AU. ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

Man, this took me forever to write. This is dedicated to **twilight2892** who told me I should write a prequel to _Picture Perfect Memories._ You don't need to read that one first, but you can if you want to. Many thanks to _**Miranda Quick**_ for being my beta for this. There is no smut here, I tried writing it, but I just can't. Oh well. Reviews are loved and appreciated, so let me know what you think!

-Serendipity

* * *

><p>Finn sat in the audience, mesmerized by the gorgeous brunette on stage. She'd definitely grown up from when he'd last seen her. Her voice was still incredible, but now it had depth and was richer in sound and quality. His heart flipped over in his chest as he watched her sing and dance on stage. He moved his feet slowly taking care not to bump the red roses he had bought for her. He was only in town for a few days and he still wasn't sure if she'd even see him after the show. He was sitting near the back of the theater listening to her melodious voice ring through the theater. Suddenly it was over and everyone was clapping and cheering. It had taken him a while to figure out which show she was in. This was her final night as Reno Sweeney and he was there to see it. He planned on taking her out for a nice dinner if she was up for it. During the cheering she came onstage and gave a graceful bow to the audience. He was so proud of her, she was finally where she belonged. He got up, roses in hand making his way out of the theater to the stage door. He'd bribed the manager earlier so that he could get in. Once inside he stood by her dressing room door, nerves starting to show as he clutched the roses.<p>

Rachel was flushed with her success as the curtain fell for the final time. She always got such a rush from performing. She didn't know when she was going to be able to come down off her performance high, but she didn't care. After some congratulations and good bye's from her cast mates she made her way to her dressing room intent on changing and then going out for drinks with friends. She'd finished her run in Anything Goes as Reno Sweeney and was feeling wonderful. She also had another gig lined up, Evita. She was finally able to go after her dream. She passed Candy her co-star as she was coming from the dressing rooms with a hug smile on her face. "Hey Candy. Nice job tonight. Are you coming for drinks later?" she asked pleasantly.

Candy already dressed in her street clothes, was wearing a smile that resembled the Cheshire Cat's from Alice in Wonderland. "I don't think you'll be able to make it." she said coyly.

Rachel looked surprised.

"You've got a surprise waiting for you and I think it's one you're gonna love." She shot Rachel a look. "You enjoy yourself tonight." With a wink she left a confused Rachel standing in the wings.

Rachel was lost in her thoughts as she neared her dressing room and therefore didn't see the figure looming next to it until the figure coughed. She looked up, not believing who she was seeing. "Finn?" Her voice was soft, but it carried through the wings. Her heart did a funny little flop in her chest as she stared at her ex boyfriend. He was just as tall and handsome as she remembered, still had that goofy smile threatening to split his face in two.

"Rachel." His deep voice was just as soft as hers as he gazed at her. "These are for you." He thrust the flowers at her, nerves picking up again.

She knew she was blushing like crazy as she took them and buried her nose in them. "They smell wonderful, Finn," she said, looking at him through her lashes voice muffled by the fragrant flowers. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in Ohio working on your business..." her voice trailed off.

Finn took a step closer and put his hands on top of hers. "I'm in town for a few days. It's been ages since I've seen you and I just had to see you." He lightly rubbed his fingers over hers. "I missed you, Rachel. Things aren't the same without you."

He still remembered the day they parted. _He wasn't able to get a football scholarship so he did what everyone did, went into business and marketing at the local community college. He stood with her in the airport, tears threatening to spill. _

_"I have to get out of Lima, Finn. There's nothing for me here expect you. I need to shine. I was born to shine." Rachel said, her voice pleading with him to understand._

_"Rachel... I know you don't need a Lima Loser like me hanging onto you. You're going to be great someday. I just wish you weren't going so far." Finn knew she couldn't stay here. He believed in her so much that it nearly tore him apart waiting for her to leave. He didn't ask her to stay because he knew that there wasn't anything for her in Lima. He loved her enough to let her go. "I love you, Rachel. I'll never stop loving you. But it's your time to shine."_

_There were tears in her eyes as she hugged him tightly. "I'll always love you too Finn." She kissed him passionately, not wanting to break contact. _

_"Now boarding coach for flight 675 to New York City." a monotone voice came floating over the intercom. _

_"I have to go, Finn," she mumbled into his mouth, arms still wrapped around him. "I'll write you." She let go of him reluctantly and gathered her carry-ons. She made for the gate, glancing back and mouthing "I Love You" to him. She got on the plane, walking out of his life._

Rachel felt her skin grow warm under his hands, a little ball of heat was pooling around her heart, her traitorous body responding to his touch. "You know I had to get out of there. I would have been a nobody there. Hey, listen, do you wanna go to dinner or something? I was going to go out with the girls and some cast people, but I can cancel." She never could control herself when he was near. She wanted to kiss him so badly, but didn't know if it was appropriate given the fact that they were no longer together. Well... if she was honest with herself, she wanted to do a lot more than that.

Finn smiled down at her his hands still on hers. "I'd like that. I miss talking to you. I miss you talking to me about everything and anything." God he wanted to kiss her so badly that his pants were getting a bit uncomfortable as he stared at her beauty. He could still smell her scent. She still smelled like strawberries but now it was mixed with sweat and greasepaint, but she still smelled just as he remembered.

Rachel moved past him, hand on the door knob. "Alright, let me change and I'll be right out." She closed the door and heaved a huge sigh. Finn Hudson was standing outside her door. _Finn Hudson was standing outside her door!_She did a little jig giddily. She could still feel where his hands had been on hers. She felt like a piece of her was complete now that he was back. It didn't matter that he'd leave in a few days, all that mattered was that he was there. She quickly stripped off her costume, making sure not to get any makeup on it. She gently pulled the wig off and set it on the mannequin head. After hanging up her costume, she rummaged through her bag for her clothes clad only in her bra and panties. She pulled on her top and jeans still reeling from seeing Finn. She debated taking off her makeup, but that would take away time from seeing him. She shook her hair out of the bun she'd had it in under her wig the dark locks curling around her shoulders.

Outside Finn let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She agreed to come to dinner with him. All he could think about was kissing her senseless. When he was staring into her eyes holding her hands, he could see that she wasn't adverse to him touching her. He wanted to do so much more. A tight feeling around his heart loosened as he thought about her. He'd forgotten how beautiful and how tiny she was. They were each other's first time in high school. He missed her like that, being close to her. Suddenly the door opened and out she came, duffle bag in hand.

"Ready to go?" she asked brightly. Inside her stomach was doing flip flops at the prospect of spending time with him. The pool of heat was still hanging around her heart.

He held his arm out for her and she blushed again as she daintily set her hand on his arm. Her fingers closed on muscle, muscle that hadn't been there before. He must work out to be in such great shape. She consciously ran her hand up and down his arm a bit, feeling a bit hot under the collar. Who knew arms could be sexy?

She leaned her head against his shoulder and felt his lips on her hair. This was what she was missing. She never wanted to give this up. Maybe now they were mature and all and they both had steady jobs, they could work something out. She didn't know if she could stand not being around him now that she remembered what he was like.

He was addicted to her shampoo. After she had left Lima he had bought a bottle of her shampoo just so he could smell her. It was a comforting smell. They emerged from the stage door to a flash of camera and people clamoring for autographs.

Rachel laughed and started signing autographs and posing for pictures. "Thanks for all the support guys!" she called over the noise as she and Finn pushed their way through. She looked up at him. "I've never seen that many people waiting for me. It still shocks me how much people like me."

"They'll always like you." he said shyly.

They strolled along the Great White Way looking at the different marquees both deep in thoughts of the other. Dinner was a quiet affair with drinks neither of them not talking much, just staring in each other's eyes.

"How's the business going?" Rachel asked as she took a bite of her food.

Finn glanced up admiring the way the candlelight played across her features as he took a drink of his beer. "What? Oh, it's going well. I'm actually in the city to meet with a long-time client who recently moved here. He still wants us to represent him even though he's in New York." He felt something brush against his leg and it took him a minute to realize that it was her foot. He wondered if her skin was as soft and smooth as he remembered. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "How's Broadway treating you?"

Her face lit up as she brushed her foot against his leg. "Wonderful. I was in WICKED for a year and then I landed Reno Sweeney in Anything Goes. And I've got an open option for Evita. That's one of my dream roles, Finn. Can you believe it? Evita!" She finished off her glass of wine and signaled for another.

He smiled at her, watching her eyes twinkle.

They talked of everything and nothing, each enjoying each other's company. The drinks kept coming and Finn was wondering what was going to happen. He knew Rachel couldn't hold her alcohol as well as she thought and he was looking forward to helping her out. As the evening wore on, they both started flirting with each other a lot more, laughing and touching each other.

Finn grabbed her hand and pressed kisses to her knuckles and Rachel batted her eyes at him and licked her lips. "Shall we get out of here?" he asked in a low voice, never talking his eyes off of her bright ones.

Her mind was racing. She smiled coyly at him. "Absolutely. I'd love to go with you. Where shall we go?" She made a grand gesture. "To the moon? To the stars?" She tried standing up, wobbling a bit from all the alcohol. "Woops," she mumbled as a pair of very strong arms caught her. She almost swooned. He was so strong. _'When did he get so strong?'_she wondered to herself.

His heart was beating erratically as he held her in his arms. It felt right, holding her. He wanted her to stay there forever. Her skin was smooth and slightly warm to the touch. "Careful there. Maybe I'd better hang onto you so you don't fall," he said intently. It gave him an excuse to touch her. She looked up at him from under her eyelashes and he nearly came undone.

"I'd like that," she said in this sexy voice that went straight to his groin.

He grabbed their coats and her duffle bag and hanging onto each other as they sauntered out of the restaurant. After they put their coats on in the chilly air, he wrapped one large hand around her oh so tiny waist and pulled her flush against him. She leaned into his warmth. "My hotel is right across the street. Do you wanna come up for a coffee?"

She stepped away from him, staring into his eyes, seeing his desire. She knew what he was asking. It took her a minute to think about it. She wrapped both her arms around his waist and whispered, "Yes I do."

His arms tightened around her as she brought his head down and kissed him hard. They stood there in the front of the hotel lobby fused together at the mouth as if nothing could separate them.

There were sparks behind his eyes and in his brain as he wrapped Rachel up in his arms. He tightened his arms around her slight frame. Somehow they made it into the elevator, still fused at the mouth. Finn broke apart as he hit the button for the 4th floor, searching for his room key in his pocket.

Rachel shoved her hair out of her face and starting playing with the ends, all the time watching him fumble and mutter under his breath.

Finally he got the door open and gently pushed her inside, hands attached to her hips. Once he slammed the door shut, he captured her lips in his and moved them towards the bed.

* * *

><p>The next day they were still tangled up in each other and the blankets when suddenly, a loud noise interrupted their reverie. 'I Kissed a Girl" was playing from somewhere over by Finn's side of the bed. He unwrapped himself from Rachel cursing softly under his breath. He hoped she didn't wake up. She looked soft with her hair strewn across his pillow. He hit the little button on the side and the ringing stopped. He looked over at her. Good, she was still asleep. He looked at the caller id. It was Allison, his secretary. "Hello?" he said softly into the phone. "Hi, Allison. Yes I'm awake." He gave a little laugh. "You know me, always working."<p>

During this, Rachel opened her eyes and was listening to his side of the conversation. She started feeling a little sick to her stomach. Allison? Did he have a girlfriend or worse, a wife? She felt bad, she wasn't a home wrecker.

"Yes, I'm alone. I ran into an old friend yesterday, but that's it," Finn's voice floated over her.

She closed her eyes in shame tears threatening to leak out. Yes, it was definitely his wife or girlfriend. She felt horrible, she was the "other woman." She heard the word "kids" and unconsciously tensed up. She groaned inwardly. He had kids? Oh brother. Something in her heart broke into a thousand little pieces. She didn't realize she was holding onto a sliver of hope that they could have some kind of relationship until just then when her heart broke.

"No, I haven't checked my email yet, I just got up. Yes I'll look over the proposal and get back to you. I'm meeting with Wadsworth at 3. How are things going there?" he paused, wishing she would hang up already so he could get back to spooning Rachel. "That's good. Are the kids feeling better?" He felt sorry for Allison and her husband. They had 3 kids and 2 of them were sick with strep throat. "Well I hope they feel better." He glanced at Rachel, thankful she was still sleeping. He didn't see her body tense at the mention of the kids. "Alright then... yes I'll let you know how the meeting goes. Yes I'm aware of the importance of this account. No, I need to go, I'll talk to you later." He let out a sigh, finally she'd finished yapping. His secretary had a habit of rambling on and on about a single point. He set the phone aside and reached for Rachel.

She almost resisted his touch when he reached for her, but it was Finn. Finn! She forced her body to relax as his arm snaked around her waist. As bad as she felt, she'd take what she could get from the boy who was her first love.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later she was throwing up in her bathroom after having eaten some leftover pasta. She wondered if maybe she had food poisoning. Naw, couldn't be that, the pasta was only a day old. Her mouth opened in horror. No, she couldn't be... could she? She wiped her mouth off and grabbed for her purse and coat, hurrying out the door to the the nearest Walgreens.<p>

She kept glancing at her watch, thumbnail firmly entrenched in her teeth. She was shaking with barely controlled nerves as she waited for the 3 minutes to be up. Once the time was up, she squeezed her eyes shut for a minute and then opened them, staring at the test. There were 2 pink lines showing up on one end. Positive. Something inside her snapped and she began crying. She couldn't be pregnant! She was going to be Evita for heaven's sake. Of course Finn was the father. She started to reach for her phone, only to remember the conversation she'd overheard. She couldn't... no she wouldn't be the woman to break up a family. She loved Finn too much to do that to him and whatever life he has back in Lima. She never told him about the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. It means a lot. I'm writing this note to let those of you put this on "Story Alert" know that this was originally intended as a oneshot detailing how Arianna was made and why Finn didn't know about her as stated in my other story, "Picture Perfect Memories."

Many of you have suggested and urged me to write more on this subject. Here's the thing, I don't know what else to write. I have a VERY vague idea of something I could write, but I'm curious to see what you guys want to see. If I could get some feedback on what kind of storyline you'd like to see, I'll see what I can do. But I can't promise anything. Writing doesn't come as easily as it used to for me. So if you are still interested in seeing some more from me in relation to "Picture Perfect Memories", leave me a review or PM with your suggested storyline/plot point. But it must be deaing with either a back story on something or something that you want clarified or the like as detailed in my other story. Once again, thanks for the reviews.

-SerendipityKat


End file.
